


oh, joy

by jedormis (cettevieestbien)



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies), actually more the books but
Genre: F/M, Short drabble is short, THG: Epilogue Compliant, cuz it's in the epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/jedormis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss finally says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, joy

"Yes." Her voice is lowered and raspy, seeing as she just got up from bed, and neither of them quite like disturbing the peaceful morning quiet.

It's so unexpected, in that quiet, that Peeta almost trips. However, he knows exactly what Katniss is talking about when she says that  _yes_.

Peeta's always wanted to be a father, just to rub it in his mother's face that he is a decent human being who knows better than to beat his own child. His mother is dead now, and his brothers and father, but then, he still wanted a family. He still wanted people to call his.

Oh  _yeah_ , did Peeta know what Katniss was talking about.

"What?" Peeta choked out - he wanted to hear it again. He wanted her to stand on the top of the nearest hill and shout it to the world that she had finally, finally, not vetoed him.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Yes, Peeta. After all these years, I have finally said yes. Be happy or I'll change my mind for another 15 years."

"Real or not real?"

Katniss softened. "Real, Peeta. I'm saying yes to having... children."

Peeta smiled so wide his face hurt, but he couldn't be bothered. He picked her up by the waist and swung her around, completely overjoyed.

He couldn't stop smiling. He didn't want to.

Forgoing the breakfast he;d just prepared, Peeta let out a sly grin. "Wanna start right now?"

Katniss returned the smirk, and pulled him up the stairs, laughing at Peeta's overjoyed face.

She didn't have to tell him that it had been a hard desicion. She also didn't have to tell him that she was happy she'd made it, for the both of them.


End file.
